Knocking At Your Door
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: When Rogue gets the mansion to herself, guess who comes a-knockin'...
1. Home Alone!

**Knocking At Your Door**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own green eggs and ham.  I do not own them, Sam-I-Am...er, I don't own X-Men:  Evolution, either!**

It was the middle of summer.  Most students had either taken a trip home or to the beach with Jean, Scott and Kitty.  Those subtractions made, that left pretty much Ororo, Evan, Hank, Logan and Xavier.  Xavier had meetings to attend in Brazil; being the honored guest, he took plenty of speeches with him.  Hank went with him, wanting to see the sights but also serving as a body guard, if--and only if--needed.  However, a day later Logan, Evan and Ororo got word of a mutant threat in Germany.  They'd left, but Evan had asked Rogue if she'd like to come along or if he should stay.

"Naw, Ah'll be fine.  Y'all go have fun.  Besides, Ah like havin' the mansion ta mahself.  Don't come back for a while, 'kay?"  Evan grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"You sure 'bout this, Stripes?  We don't mind another tagalong."

"Hey!" Evan cried indignantly.

"It's okay, Logan.  With mah powahs Ah'd only get in the way."

"We don't like leavin' ya at home..."

"Just go, Logan.  Ah'm fine.  No students, no adults, just meh.  Ah get alone time _and_ Ah can dress howevah Ah want."

After they left, Rogue walked up to her room with a triumphant smirk on her face.  She grabbed her stereo, went downstairs, cranked up Linkin Park and went about making a milkshake.  She never would have gotten away with this if the others had been here.

A grin spread across her features as she poured the chocolate milkshake into a glass.  _Free at last, free at last, thank Gawd Almaghty, Ah'm free at last!_


	2. How to Form A Battle Plan

**Knocking At Your Door**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own it!  Any of it!**

            The four men heard music coming from the doors of the mansion.  Said doors were closed, but apparently the music was turned up loud.  The sounds of Amy Lee belting out her best with Paul McCoy wafted through the cool night air, causing three of them to frown and the fourth to remain as he was--cool and impassionate.

            "Bloody 'ell," one of them spoke up.  "I thought Magneto said nobody'd be 'ome, mate."

            "He did say that, runt," a much bigger man replied.  "Guess he didn't check it out 'fore he sent us."

            "How many do ya think there are?" the first man asked.

            "I dunno," the second man grunted.  "Who's gonna go check?"

            "I will," a third man replied.  His voice was tinged with a Russian accent, when he spoke.  He crawled up to one of the mansion's big windows and peered in.  A girl with auburn hair and two white stripes in front was dancing around in  a spaghetti-strap black tank top and a pair of black night shorts.  He crept back to the other three and reported his findings.  "I's just a girl."

            "So what're we gonna do?"

            "I t'ink one o' us should go inside long enough t' plant de devices an' get de information."

            "Brilliant idea, LeBeau," the first one snapped, "but there's a sheila guardin' the front room."

            "She's just a runt.  I can take her," the second one spoke up.

            "Non.  You should _never_ hit a fille.  I'll go."

            "I've got an idea," the Russian said.  "Send him in wounded."

            "Yeah, I get it, mate.  She's an X-Men...girl.  They're too bloody soft-hearted ta ignore someone with an injury.  So we beat up LeBeau, make a good show o' it, an' leave him at the doorstep."

            "We gotta make sure it's loud enough for her to hear over that racket."  The music stopped suddenly.  "Nevermind.  Problem solved."

            "Den when she lets me in, I convince her I was abandoned or quit.  I can charm de fille an' get de job done at th' same time."  He grinned.

            "Whoa, you're talkin' a couple o' days here, mate.  Sure ya can handle all the sugary niceness?"

            "Gambit can handle anyt'in', mon ami."

            "Wait, I just got a better idea.  So, we beat ya up, the X-sheila takes ya in, ya charm her, but...ya make her think ya wanna join their team.  Ya'd get the job done, charm the girly, _and_ be an undercover agent for Mags."

            "Whatever," the second man rumbled.  "Let's hurry up and beat the snot outta him before she overhears our 'brilliant' plan."

            "I will take no part in this," the Russian informed them.  "I do not wish to hurt one of our own."

            "Whatever," the second man said again.  Cocking his fist back, he plunged it into the fourth man's stomach with the sickening thud of contact.  The first men sent to work on his face.

            "Sorry 'bout all this, mate.  Y'know, no hard feelin's?"

            "Oui," the fourth man replied, smiling despite a busted lip and the pain of getting beaten to a pulp without fighting back.

            "Maybe we should break 'is leg."

            "What was dat?"

            "So ya have an opportunity to stay with your Juliet longer, Romeo."

            "Non.  Dat sound too painful."  There was a crack as the second man went about breaking the bone anyway.  The fourth man yelped in surprise, the broken leg going limp and he fell.  The doors to the mansion immediately burst open, and light spilled onto the three men as the porch light came on.

            Rogue saw Sabertooth and Pyro huddled around someone, probably having just beat them.  Seeing her, Sabertooth grinned, and Pyro pulled him up and away.  They ran.  Surprised, she trotted over to the fallen man.

            Remy LeBeau looked up at the girl and immediately regretted it, throwing a wicked glance at the retreating Piotr Rasputin.  He'd obviously left something out.

            He again looked at Rogue, having already recognized her as the girl he'd encountered during their first fight.  She probably hated his guts.  Thus the proverbial wrench was thrown in their plans.

            "Hey, chére," he whispered weakly.  "Merde..."  Then everything went black.


	3. He's Too Sexy For His Shirt!

**Knocking At Your Door**

**Chapter Two**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  Hah!  You thought I owned it, didn't you?!**

            Rogue's first impulse was to help this man as fast as her body could make her.  Then she remembered who it was, and her next impulse was to finish what the other Acolytes had started with him.  Wouldn't be so hard just to kick him a little more, maybe break his other leg...

            He groaned, tearing her from her thoughts.  Her X-Men training eventually got the better of her.  Scott and Xavier haunting her thoughts, she dragged him none-too-gently inside and shut and locked the doors, scowling.  Either she was weak or he was heavy, but she probably wouldn't make it to the elevator at this rate.  She'd have to check on his injuries here.

            She looked at his face.  Then she didn't look at his face.  Then she took just a peek and blushed, reprimanding herself.

            "Well, he's a little bruised but it ain't too serious.  Sabertooth was kickin' him an' punchin' him pretty hard in the chest and stomach...Ah guess it couldn't hurt to just take a peek.  For the sake o' science...An' helpin' him."  She peeled a tan trench coat off of him and worked on his black bodysuit, opening so that she could _only_ see his chest and stomach.  She was stunned for a moment, staring.  A sudden chuckle brought her out of her...study.

            "Like what you see, chére?"

            "Ah was lookin' for injuries," she retorted indignantly.

            "Well, yo' welcome t' look anytime, petite, for as long as you want."

            "Ah told you, Ah was looking for injuries!"

            "Uh-huh.  Sure you were, chérie."

            "Ah was!"

            "Were not."

            "Was too."

            "Were not."

            "Was too...look, either shut up or tell me where yoah hurt."

            "If Remy tell you _exactly_ where, will you kiss it an' make it better?"

            "No!  Now tell me or Ah'll add some o' mah own."

            He sighed resignedly.  "Okay, chére, you win.  I got some bruises on m'stomach, face an' chest.  Well, dey hurt, anyway.  Probably got a li'l blood on m'lip, but don' worry 'bout dat.  An' m'leg's broken."

            "So Ah take it you won't be able to get to the Med Lab by yoahself."  She frowned.  "Don't make anythin' outta this, Remy, but Ah'm gonna have to carry you."

            "Dat's a little backwards, chére," he teased.  "De husband's s'posed t' carry de bride across de threshold."

            "Ah ain't yoah bride.  Heah, just lean on meh."  She helped him stand on his good leg, the left.  With her supporting him, he limped over to an elevator.  Rogue pressed a button on the wall and the elevator opened.  She pushed another button inside and it descended to the first sub-basement.  Out they walked, and over to the Med Lab doors.  She had him sit on a table and take off his bodysuit (with a blush across her face, of course).  He sat on the cold metal table while she examined his leg, which was swollen and bruised from where it had been broken.

            "Ah have no idea how to set it...not painfully.  Ah could put you out cold for a while and set it as best as Ah can 'til Mr. McCoy gets back, an' then give you some Tylenol..."

            "Dat'd work, chére."

            "But--"

            "Jus' do it."

            "Problem is, Ah'd have to touch you.  It'd knock you out long enough for meh to set it.  But Ah really don' want yoah evil thoughts messin' with mah head."

            "Den jus' give me some Tylenol an' we hope for de best, eh?"

            "Ah could try anesthetics but Ah could end up givin' you not enough or too much...not that you haven't tried killin' meh..."

            "You still angry 'bout dat, petite?  It was only business."

            "So yoah business is to try to blow mah hand off?"

            "Um...apparently, oui.  Well, it was..."  He trailed off meaningfully.

            "What's that s'posed to mean?  Does it have anythin' to do with why they were attackin' you?"

            "Oui again, chére.  Yo' on a roll."  She rolled her eyes at him and began looking for a non-lethal anesthetic.  While she wasn't looking, Gambit flicked on a device in his coat's pocket so Magneto and the others would hear.  "See, Gambit t'ought dat by 'X-Men' dey meant de team was...well, all boys.  Den he saw you at de fight, chére, an'...he felt bad.  Really, really bad.  So he made his getaway, but had t' charge a card t' make it look like he'd done somet'in'.  Den when de Acolytes got home he started gettin' int' arguments wit' ev'rybody.  Finally, dose boys got too unbearable so he left.  He was gonna join de X-Men an' get de girls 'stead o'...well, gettin' de girls, if you know what I mean.  But de boys didn' want dat happenin', so dey followed him an' attacked him when his back was turned.  He was caught by surprise, so dey got de best o' him.  Dey broke his leg, punched an' kicked him a few times, den left when dey saw you.  Dey must've figured you'd bring out...eh, de Wolverine."

            "Please, someone, get meh a violin," she mumbled sarcastically.

            "So, you see, petite," he continued, unfazed, "Gambit jus' tryin' t' join de good fight is all."

            "Then where's yoah bags?"

            "He left 'em wit' Magneto an' dem.  He was so mad he forgot 'em."

            "Think you can just grin an' bear it?"

            "Uh...de pain o' disbelief or broken leg?"

            "Both."  She glared at him.

            "I t'ink dat can be arranged."

            "All raght.  This is gonna hurt.  Just keep your cool an' don't scream too loud."

            "Gambit never scream."  She started to shift the bones around experimentally, and he let out a startled, pained yelp.

            "Uh-huh."  She felt around where the fracture had been made, looking up at the ceiling.  She felt the bones align slightly, and held onto his leg in that position with one hand while reaching for a long, thick stick and some gauze with the other.  She braced his leg with the stick and held it there by wrapping the gauze around it, not too tightly but not at all loosely.  She tied it off and stood back to admire her handywork.  She looked up at his face and noticed his eyes were closed.  "Sorry 'bout that.  Hope it didn't hurt too much..."

            "Non," he said, opening his eyes and smiling at her through gritted teeth.  For the first time she noticed his eyes weren't brown at all.  Like card suits, they were red and black, with red irises and black sclera.  She inhaled sharply, involuntarily.  "Wha's de matter, chérie?"

            "Yoah eyes," she breathed.

            "Oui.  Dey weird, eh?"

            "No, they're...beautiful."  He smiled at her, and she shook her head quickly.  "Ah think Mr. McCoy keeps some crutches 'round heah.  Ah'll be right back..."  She left around a corner in search of said crutches, which were actually in a tall cabinet but she needed a moment away from him.  Remy smiled.

            "Ev'ryt'in' workin' so far," he said to the device in his coat.

Author's Notes:  You wanted a longer chapter and there it is.  For all of you who guessed/hoped, yes--there is/will be Romy involved!  Pretty much all of my reviews have been, "I love your story, it's great, please update soon with longer chapters!"  I'm so glad you all like my story. =D

Here's your update, it's longer, newer and improved-er!  So, anyway, I'll do shout-outs next chapter...providing I get reviews!  I love reviews.  They're better--well, almost--than chocolate.  I live off of them.  So, anyway, please review.  Be gracious if you loved it, be gentle if you hated it, just...say something if you're inbetween.


	4. Truths Revealed as Well as, Ahem, Stuff

**Knocking At Your Door**

**Chapter 3**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  I-do-not-own-it.**

            "Yo' eyes are like two bright emeralds, so beautiful Remy wants dem an' no other.  Yo' skin is like milk, pale but creamy.  Yo' hair is like--"

            "Stop.  Please, for Gawd's sake, stop."  Rogue glared at him from where she was banging her head against a wall.

            "Change de channel an' I will."

            "Nevah."

            He cleared his throat.  "Yo' hair is like tiny threads o' silk, an' Remy jus' want t' run his hands through it..."

            "Yoah good-lookin' but that's where it ends!"

            He paused.  "You t'ink Remy look good, chére?"  She blushed.

            "Ah..."

            "You do!"

            "Do not."

            "Do too."

            "Not."

            "Too."

            "Not."

            "Too."

            "Stop it!  Heah, change the channel, but no swimsuits an' no nudity!"  She tossed him the remote, which he caught and used to turn off the television.

            "On second t'ought," he drawled, "how 'bout we play Poker?"

            "Ah am not gamblin'."

            "Okay.  Den how 'bout we play strip poker?"

            "Who do you think yoah talkin' to?"

            "A fille who is 'bout t' reject m'offer?"

            "Maybe you do have a brain."  They sat in the sitting room for a few minutes.  It was a day after Remy's arrival, and nearing dark.  Rogue had spent the entire day trying to avoid the Cajun, but he persistently showed up almost everywhere she went.  She tried to explain to him that she couldn't touch anyone, but he seemed convinced that he could find a way.  "Ah was supposed to be enjoyin' mah time alone.  Instead, now Ah'm stuck babysittin' you while we wait for Hank an' the Professah to come back."  She scowled at him from her position by the wall, arms crossed.  "An' Ah can't go anywhere."

            "Oh, you could go somewhere, chére.  Jus' take Remy wit' you.  We consider it a date, eh?"

            "Thank you.  That strengthens mah resolve to _not_ go anywhere 'til the Professor an' Hank get back."

            "Oh, chérie, Remy not dat bad.  You jus' gotta get t' know him.  Let him take you out on de town; he show you a good time an' de good side o' him."

            "You don't seem to get it.  Ah don't wanna get to know you.  By the way, what are you?  French?"

            "Remy be a Cajun, petite.  Born an' bred in N'Awlins," he stated proudly.  "On de LeBeau estate."

            "Louisiana, huh?  Near the bayous?"

            "Oui."

            "Which are basically swamps."

            "You could say dat."

            "So yoah a swamp rat."

            "A...what?"

            "A swamp rat.  Now Ah got somethin' else to call you."

            "You are one weird fille, you know dat?"

            "Ah nevah did tell you mah name, did Ah?"

            "Non, but Remy found it in de X-Men's files back wit' Magneto.  You be de belle Rogue, eh?"

            "Yeah."  She paused.  "Listen, swamp rat, Ah'm going to go take a showah.  Think you can handle being alone that long?"

            "Remy can handle anyt'in', chére.  But you sure you don't want him t' come, too?"

            "No!  You stay down heah.  Ah'll be in the showah.  Don't do anythin' stupid, hear?"

            "Oui."  He grinned at her.  Looking at him skeptically, she walked up the stairs to the public bathroom.  She turned on the water, stripped, and hopped in.

            Meanwhile, Remy was leaving the mansion as fast as his crutches could take him.  He _would_ get in her good graces even if it killed him.  He didn't have to walk far because he found a motorcycle in the garage.  He grinned.  Motorcycles were fun.  He carefully mounted it so as to not hurt his bad leg and hotwired it.  He revved the engine and drove down the driveway and toward a highway.  He wasn't driving long before he arrived at an old, beat-up house.  He knocked on the door.  An old man answered.

            "Yeah, whaddya want?"

            "You got somet'in' I want..."

            Rogue stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and wrapping another around her wet hair.  She opened the door of the bathroom and stepped outside, only to come face-to-face with Remy LeBeau.

            Remy stared.  Her make-up was off, she was clad only in a towel, her skin shone and glistened as the light danced off of the water droplets still clinging to her, and her face was flushed from the warm shower she'd just had.  She was beautiful.  For once he had trouble forming a coherent sentence, but soon recovered.

            "Chére, I got somet'in' fo' you."

            "What is it, swamp rat?" she asked, blushing, trying to cover more of her exposed skin with the towel.  He held out a small box and she reluctantly accepted it with one hand, keeping the other on her towel.

            "Open it," he bid her expectantly, and she did.  Inside was a small silver anklet lying next to a matching bracelet.

            "Uh...thanks," she said uncomfortably, gazing down at the gifts.

            "Put it on, petite."  She did.  He reached out and grabbed her right hand.  She cried out and started to reel back, but nothing happened.  She looked inquisitively at her contributor, and he looked back with a grin.  "Remy told you he'd find a way past yo' powers, chérie."

Author's Notes:  Okay, semi-long.  About as long as the last chapter.  I ran out of ideas for this chapter.  But I do have ideas for the next chapter.

As I have received more reviews than I expected for the story so far, I will respond to those who have reviewed for (my) "Chapter 2", FF.net's "3."

**AngieX**:  Good suggestion.  I'll keep that in mind for the next couple of chapters.

**Buffy2004angel**:  Hope you liked this chapter, too.  I'm assuming you support Buffy/Angel from BTVS?

**Riah Yaps**:  I hope this chapter was interesting, too.

**Rogue star**:  Here's your update!  Glad you love the story.

**Andi**:  Yep, I updated!  And here's another one!  Mwahaha!

**Lil**:  After this gift I don't think she'll lay the smack down on him.  But she _might_ later.  Haven't decided yet.  And yes, the eyes win her over!

**Wave maker**:  Here's chapter 4 for you!  Sorry you had to wait for 3.  I hate it when the site gets busy and won't let you read stories!  I couldn't even read my reviews when I first got them 'cause it got busy again.  Maybe it won't have that problem this time, eh?

**White Tiger**:  Romy is the best kind of romance!  Second is Rietro.  Speaking of which, I've read some of yours.

**Kurtfan5678**:  I agree that binging it would be a good idea, but there's only so long I can sit down and write.  It's summer, so I _plan_ to make an update a day, but I just can't wait to update.  I binged the prologue and the first chapter, although that wasn't much to write.  I'm hoping my chapters will be longer, maybe even mushier. =)

**Kim-Kagome**:  You're still loving it?  Great!  Problem is, I went to the dentist today so I'm not _allowed_ to have chocolate...but what are rules for if you can't bend, twist and break them?

**Bunny angel**:  Oh, good.  It's fun!  It's fun to write, too.

**Beth**:  In Chapter 2/3 Remy referred to himself in the third person.  Rogue's a smart girl.  She caught on.  As of this chapter she knows his last name.  She doesn't know his codename yet, though.

**Lisboa Miraflores**:  What would a Rogue/Pyro story be called, anyway?  Ryro?  Pogue?  Lol.  Those sound pretty funny...I've got a story in which Pyro has a bigger part but it's him/OC.  And while a relationship between him and Rogue is out of the question for this story, I might bring him back.

**Ninjamonkey**:  Was there ever any doubt they were perfect for each other?  They're the embodiment of romance, in my mind anyway.

**Li**:  Is this lovely, long chapter worthy of approval?  Hope so.

**Rogue Worrior Spirit**:  Your wish is granted.  Thanks for reading.

**Lil' old me**:  Hope I'm keeping up the good work.  That was a lot of dots in your review!

**Cool-chick-Rae**:  I was hoping someone might find it a little funny.  And in my version, it's boxers all the way!

**Ishandahalf**:  More goodness is coming, buddy.  I think you've reviewed all of my Evo fics.  In fact, every romance Evo fic I read seems to have a review from you!  Cool.  Nice to know we both have great taste. ;)  And yes, he has gorgeous eyes.  It makes me wish I could find a guy with his eyes...and that the producers of the X-Men movies would _produce_ a good Gambit!


	5. Couch Potato and a Scheduled Date?

**Knocking At Your Door**

**Chapter 4**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

            Rogue sighed, sinking into the couch's deep, soft cushions.  She stared down at her bracelet, then at the anklet, and idly wondered if she'd need to be wearing both for them to work.  She thought back to the conversation after the shower.

            _"Remy told you he'd find a way past yo' powers, chérie."_

_            "Where did ya get this?" she asked, breathless._

_            "Dat's not important, petite.  'Sides, a fille should _never_ ask her beau where he get her gifts from, non?"  She was too stunned to disagree with the 'beau' comment.  She wasn't sure she could breath, didn't know if her heart still beat, didn't trust herself to talk.  Finally she spoke, her voice shaky:_

_            "Remy LeBeau, do you have any idea how much this means t' meh?"  She swallowed hard, finally looking up into his eyes._

_            "Not too certain, but Remy glad t' do it for you, chére."  She frowned, then looked at him suspiciously._

_            "Hold it right there.  Ah knew there had t' be a catch!  What do you want for the jewelry, swamp rat?"_

_            "Mon Dieu, you recover fast!  Remy don't want _nothin'_ in return..."_

_            "That's a double-negative."_

_            "O' course, if de fille would like t' accompany Remy on a date, he wouldn't mind."_

_            "So that's it?  All Ah have t' do for this is go on a date with you?  Sounds too good t' be true..."_

_            "Jus' like Remy," he beamed.  She rolled her eyes._

_            "Ah'll have t' think about it.  Gimme some time, okay?  Ah'll seriously think about it.  Meanwhile, can Ah get by?  Ah've gotta get dressed..."_

_            "Remy also wouldn't mind a backstage-pass t' dat event."  She rolled her eyes and walked around him, still clutching her towel._

Minutes later she'd emerged from her room, fully-dressed.  She was somewhat disappointed to find that the Cajun was not waiting for her outside, but soon recovered.  She'd headed down to the sitting room and now lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.  She'd already decided that going on _one_ date with the Cajun was a worthy sacrifice for what he'd given her;  what she'd thought impossible, and had lost hope over, until now:  touch.  All he wanted was a date.  She felt as if she was getting the better end of the bargain.

            _So what's his game?_  She was interrupted by the sound of the television being turned on.  She jumped, startled.  She turned to find Remy sitting in an armchair with a sandwich, flipping through the channels with his remote lazily.  She looked at a nearby clock and saw it was 8 p.m.  She sighed, once again looking toward the ceiling.

            "Somet'in' wrong, chére?"

            "Nothin'.  It's just...it's Friday at 8 o' clock an' usually we get togethah an' watch a movie."

            "Movies, eh?  Dat gives Remy an idea..."

            "Nothin' stupid, Cajun.  Ah'm still watchin' you like a hawk."

            "Chére, yo' welcome t' do more dan watch," he replied instantly with a smirk.

            "Aw, knock it off," she groaned.  There was a long, awkward silence.  It was broken by Rogue, who was suddenly curious, "So why did you start workin' for Mags?"

            "Dat's pretty personal," he mumbled.  He thought for a moment, debating if he should tell her or not.  He figured that telling her _would_ score him a few more points relationship-wise, so he threw caution to the wind and spilled his heart out.  "It has t' do wit' Remy's past."

            "Ah'm listenin'."

            "Roguie, what Remy's about t' tell you is top secret, d'accord?"

            "All right.  Quit delayin'."  He sighed, and continued:

            "You see, chére, Remy grew up wit' de T'ieves' Guild in N'Awlins."

            "So yer bad streak started early," she snorted.

            "You gonna keep interruptin' me?"

            "Nope."

            "Bien.  He was adopted by de leader o' de Guild, Jean-Luc LeBeau.  Jean-Luc raised him as he did his own son, Henri.  Well, de T'ieves' Guild was in dis century-old rivalry wit' de Assassins' Guild.  Remy had a friend in de Assassins' Guild, dough.  Her name was Belladonna, an' she was de daughter o' de leader--"

            "Wait a minute.  What 'bout yer mutation?"

            "Well, dat came in handy wit' de type o' work de Guild put me t'rough.  Dey didn't mind de eyes too much.  Anyway, Remy fell in love wit' Belladonna.  See, dey were plannin' on gettin' married someday not too far from right now.  But somet'in' went wrong when de clans were meetin' t' arrange it...Next t'ing Remy know, everyone's fightin', an' Bella's father's tryin' t' get Remy killed.  So, t' appease him, mon pere tosses Remy out o' de Guild.  Den one day Magneto came up t' him, offered him a job wit' de same line o' work he was used t', and...well, here we are now, petite."

            She looked at him skeptically, wanting to believe him but not sure.

            "Anyway, Roguie, two can play dis game, non?"

            "Did you just call me Roguie again?  'Cause that ain't mah name!"

            He mocked astonishment and betrayal.  "But, chére!  You call Remy all sorts o' names!  De least he can do is return de favor."  She sighed, relenting.  "So, river rat--"

            "Ah guess Ah deserve that one, too, huh?"

            "Oui.  So, why did ma chérie start workin' for de bald-headed mind-reader?"

            "Ah guess there's a couple o' reasons.  For one thing, his house was bettah than the Brothahhood's.  Also, 'cause Xavier seemed t' really want t' help me with mah powers.  We haven't gone far--in fact, Ah don't think we've gotten anywhere--but he _is_ tryin'.  An' he doesn't want t' just help me.  He wants t' help everyone--t' control their powers, t' save the world, or t' bring about peace and coexistence between humans an' mutants.  Whatever suits the student.  And," she added quickly, "because there's more girls here mah age."  Remy chuckled.

            "Chére, Remy t'ink he gonna need a tissue!"  She threw one of the couch's pillows at him, scowling.

            "Shut up!"

            On the inside, though, Remy was thinking real hard about what she had said.

            Above them and at an angle, a camera Remy himself had installed watched the both of them, with Magneto on the receiving end back at his headquarters.

Author's Notes:  Okay, I admit, I'm lazy and a procrastinator.  This chapter wasn't as long as some of the others, but whatever.  At least I updated, right?  I'm kind of trying to drag it out a little so I can get more reviews. =)  I guess I wanted to write this chapter the way I did to establish the fact that he's considering it a little, but in his spare time he's been installing tiny cameras.

So was his story a bluff?  Was he serious, even though he referred to himself in the third person?  Will they go on a date like they both decided on?  Stay tuned--same 'fic time, same 'fic channel!


	6. Down Home Charm?

**Knocking at Your Door**

**Chapter 5  
By Kanshisha Tenshi**

Remy waited patiently outside of Rogue's door.  It was the day after he'd given her the jewelry, and she had agreed that afternoon to the date.  It was now 8:00 p.m. on a Tuesday.  He was dressed in a short-sleeved black shirt with dark red trim and black pants, with obsidian boots and his trademark light brown trench coat.  He went without the cowl (?) and wore an image inducer he'd picked up on his way to New York from Louisiana, making his eyes look brown instead of black-on-red.  He resisted the urge to light up a cigarette, and suddenly the craving disappeared when Rogue opened the door to her room.

She walked out shyly wearing a short, sleeveless black dress trimmed in emerald, to match her eyes, having a low-cut v-neck, with matching black stilettos and handbag.  A black choker--smaller than her usual collar, and sans the spikes--adorned her neck.  Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but her white bangs had stubbornly fallen out of its hold and hung framing her face.  She went without her gothic makeup, instead opting for crimson lipstick and a light coating of white eye shadow.  He whistled appreciatively.

"Nice, petite.  Remy don't t'ink we gonna be gettin' past de bedroom," he teased.

"Shut up," she mumbled, glaring at him.  "This dress was a present from one o' my friends back in Mississippi a few years back, but Ah haven't worn it 'cause o' th'...skin condition.  Ah had t' borrow th' makeup from Kitty's stash."  He held his hands up in defense.

"Remy know better dan t' complain 'bout good t'ings.  Dis is definitely a change fo' de better, chére."

She looked down, trying--and failing--to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.  Remy chuckled and tilted her head up with one hand, grinning at her.

"Vous êtes belle, ma chérie."  She moved past him, heading for the stairs.

"So where are ya takin' me on our..."

"Date?" he supplied.  She nodded, fighting the urge to cringe.  "Oh, c'mon, chére, it ain't dat bad."  She didn't respond.  "It's true!"

"Ah know, yer probably right, but Ah haven't been on a date since my powers manifested," she sighed.

"Well no need t' worry, ma petite, Remy gonna show you a good time," he replied with a grin.  Rogue looked up at him like a cow looks at an oncoming train, not sure she liked that response, and swallowed hard.

"Great," she mumbled.

He drove her on one of the mansion's motorcycles, with some mild complaints from her about how Logan would kill them both, and sped to a tall, white building.  It looked like an old Southern plantation, and she felt oddly at home.  It was called the Confederate Yankee, which caused Rogue to snort, and stood out amongst the more bland, modern buildings around it.

Inside the lighting was provided by many elegant chandeliers, and aristocratic Southern music graced their ears.  (A/N:  Did I just rhyme?  Wow!)  A nervous-looking matre'd escorted them to their table, excusing himself politely as he walked to the kitchen.  The lights dimmed, and a man walked to their table and lit two candles.  Other patrons were waved to tables further away from Rogue and Remy's, and some were even rushed out.  Rogue looked at Remy questioningly, and he just smirked in return.

"Connections, right?" she asked drly.

"O' course.  What did you expect?"

"Ah dunno.  Do they serve fried chicken here?"

"Well, Rogue, dis is a Sout'ern restaurant," he pointed out patronizingly.  She waved the waiter over.

"Gimme a Pepsi an' some fried chicken."

"We only serve Coca Cola products here, ma'am," the waited said apologetically.  "And what sides would you like?"

"Ugh.  Fine, water.  An'...mashed potatoes.  An' some corn."

"And you, sir?"

Remy sighed.  "Got any gumbo?"

"Go fish.  Er...we do have marinated, spiced shrimp."

"Give me dat."  Then he added mockingly, "An'...mashed potatoes.  An' some corn."

"All right."

"Remy be jokin'!  Jus' de shrimp, an' make it snappy."

"Yes, sir."  The waiter went into the kitchen to give the cook the orders, and Rogue half-glared at Remy.

"You makin' fun o' meh, Gumbo?"

"Dat a new nickname, chére?"

"You inspired meh."

"O' course I did!"

"Don't start, swamp rat."

"Aww...you spoilin' all de fun, chére."

"It's Rogue.  R-o-g-u-e.  Not 'chére'.  Rogue."

"Don' you know any French, river rat?"

"You mean Cajun-talk.  Ain't exactly French.  An' yeah, Ah do know it.  But Ah'd still like it if you called meh by mah name."

"As you wish, ma belle."

"Theah you go again..."  He grinned playfully at her, and she rolled her eyes.  When their food arrived they drifted into silence, chewing thoughtfully, each lost in the depths of their own views.

Gambit at first thought about how cute Rogue looked, eating and thinking at the same time.  Then he thought about how amazing it was she could accomplish that, like walking and chewing bubblegum--jokingly, of course.  Eventually, however, his thoughts drifted toward his stay at the Xavier mansion with his dinner date.  He had to think of some reason to get out of there without making it seem like he was going straight back to Magneto without having ever had thoughts of joining with the X-Geeks...oh...-Men...-Women...-People?  Whatever.

_Well, maybe it ain't so bad.  I mean, dey got better digs dan de Acolytes do...not by much, but Remy used t' livin' in de best dere is.  'Sides,  Mags's plans, dey always be failin'.  Xavier an' his team, dey always de ones foilin' de plans.  Remy don' wanna fight on de losin' side!  But...come _on_, dis is like aimin' fo' world peace!  It ain't gonna happen!  Some deluded, baldin' man in a wheelchair be givin' out orders t' some o' de most powerful teens in de world 'bout stoppin' mutants who wanna stop all de hatin' an' fightin'.  But...de only differences 'tween him an' Mags is de wheelchair, views...an' de hair.  An' dey used t' be good friends, too.  So de real questions are, who does Remy wanna take lip from, an' fo' what cause?  Savin' non-mutants...or destroyin' 'em?_

_Ah wonder what he's thinkin' 'bout,_ Rogue thought.  _He sho' is a cutie when he's concentratin' hard! _ Her accent was exceptionally thick in her thoughts, and it made her shudder.  _Yuck.  Ah have got to work on that.  Gee, this sure is some _great_ date.  We're jus' eatin'!  Not even talkin'!  An' what in tarnations is he thinkin' 'bout?_  She followed her thoughts with a real cringe backed up by a grimace, startling Remy out of his thoughts.  He took a look at her plate, then at her, and smiled lopsidedly.

"Chére certainly has an appetite, eh?  You ready t' go, petite?"

"Yeah, Ah think Ah am."  She paused, then scowled.  "Ah have a name!"

"Sure y'do."

"Y'all are impossible..."

"Mhmm, keep talkin'."  Remy tossed the waiter a wad of cash as he gallantly limped out beside his date, one arm entwined with hers.  They rode home in silence, but his earlier thoughts continued to plague Remy.

Author's Notes:  I am SO sorry for the really, really, REALLY late update!  I seriously did mean to update a few weeks sooner, but this thing about some pilo nidal cyst (however it's spelled) came up so I couldn't really sit without excruciating pain.  But I really did mean to update!

Although I'm sure some of you will be pleased to know I am working on about four new fanfics _other_ than this.  Only one of them has a definite title, unless I change my mind, and I had a few chapters written...I lost the pages for it, though.  It's called _Beyond Fandom_, and it's an AU fic about our favorite mutants in an orphanage.  It starts out with them heading on a bus to see some music group--and guess who makes up the group!  It's like a _rock_ boy band with Remy as the lead guitarist/vocalist (see where I'm going with it already?) and I think Pietro and St. John on other guitars.  Sabertooth's the drummer--make sense?  You know, banging on stuff and whatnot.  Mystique's the band's agent.  Haven't gotten too far in it, but I'm assigning roles...and I've got some general idea of how it'll go.  Also, there's one fic (latest) involving my favorite couple meeting in an AOL chatroom, and later it may involve some other couples...like Kiotr, maybe I'll hook someone up with St. John.  There's yet another AU fic involving man-made demons, and humans and mutants banding together to save the homo sapien/superior race(s).  Basically, mutants protecting humans...which eliminates most of the discrimination!  Yea!  It'll be a Romy, so don't get too many hopes up, and there'll be violence and death.  The last one is a semi-AU fic in which a new student will come to the institute and get at odds with Rogue...it's going to have a bad ending, but never fear, for there will be a sequel.  Cryptic enough for ya?  Also, I have in mind a sequel for Ace of Hearts, called Two of Hearts...stay on the lookout for updates!

_This chapter is dedicated to Ning Ning, for her advertising of this story in her own fic, Self Possessed, and for insisting on me updating.  Go read her fic!  It rules!_

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  School starts up tomorrow so I'm not promising when my next update will be, but **hopefully **soon.  'Til next time!


	7. Can't Get You Outta My Head, or Somethin...

**Knocking at Your Door**

**Chapter 6**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

            Remy lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling.  It wasn't _actually_ his bed, but it was for the time being.  It belonged to some kid named Scott Summers.  Remy'd given the room a thorough check-out a day earlier when Rogue had assigned it to him and found the guy was both a neat and control freak, had some pretty girlfriend with red hair and khakis, and made him sick already.  He decided to mess up the room a bit for when the kid got back, just to get a rise and maybe teach him a lesson about...well, anything he could be taught.  He had fun disorganizing all the neatly-organized clothing, books and other necessities.

            But now it was 1:05 ante meridian and he still couldn't get to sleep.  After all, he'd just been on a date with the infamously unreachable Rogue, and had had fun despite their loud-and-clear lack of speech.  He'd decided at some point while messing up the room that he'd have to take her dancing sometime...maybe let her pick the place.

            _Savin' non-mutants...or destroyin' 'em,_ his earlier words haunted.  He groaned out loud, rolling over and forcing his eyes shut.  Seconds later, the burning embers upon bottomless voids reopened, blazing a non-existent hole into the wall.  He would have to have a talk with her.  Why not just let the humans get destroyed?  Then she'd have less people to worry about with skin contact...

            _But she don' have t' worry anymore, does she?_ he thought.  _You made sure o' dat.  Why de hell did you do dat, Remy?  Maybe instead o' switchin' t' deir side you coulda brought her t' yo's...idiot!  It'd crush her t' take away de bracelet now...You can't do it.  Always de ladies' man, nest-ce pas?  _He gave up on sleeping and sat up in bed.  He didn't need to turn on the lights since he could see in the dark, even though it was tinged in red.  He looked over at his trench coat, hanging on the back of a chair.  He reached into a pocket and brought forth a (stolen) mp3 player.  He turned it on, stuffed the earphones into his ear, and turned up the volume.  Better to go deaf than to listen to one's own thoughts.

            He stayed there for a while, listening to the sounds of Sevendust's "Trust."  Finally his eyes closed, but he remained sitting upright.  His right foot subconsciously tapped against the floor in sync with the song.  Soon he was humming along, and finally beating on anything in sight as if he were the drummer.

            Light flooded the room as Rogue opened the door, glaring and with her arms crossed.  She was wearing a long, black and green nightshirt, and her hair was a little on the disheveled side due to sleep or lack thereof.

            "What in th' hell is goin' on heah?"  She flicked the light switch on and walked over to the Cajun.  She pulled the earphones out of his ears and practically got right in his face.  "What's with all the racket, swamp rat?"

            "You wearin' yo' bracelet, chére?"

            "Rogue," she corrected.  "Why?"  He looked at her wrist and saw that she was wearing it.  With a devilish grin, he closed the small gap between their faces and planted his lips on hers.  Her eyes widened and she fell back on her rear, gasping.  "Why ya dirty li'l--"

            "You enjoyed it," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

            "Ah...only a li'l!  Now quit avoidin' mah--oh mah Gawd, what have ya done t' Scott's room?  He's gonna kill ya!"

            "Or you."

            "Why would he kill meh?" she asked skeptically.

            "You de one who gave me dis room, chére."

            "For th' last time--"

            "Yo' cute when yo' angry, Rogue," he interrupted.

            "An' yoah cute when ya ain't speakin', Remy," she retorted, her voice dripping with venom.  She turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving a highly amused Gambit behind her.  He chuckled for a little bit, then looked down at the mp3 player--still running.  He shut it off and put it back in his trench coat pocket, then hesitated.  What now?  He couldn't get to sleep.  He frowned, thinking, and finally stood up.

            Walking out of the room, he located all of the surveillance mechanisms he had implanted--and disabled them all.

Author's Notes:  Tried to update sooner this time!  This one was more of a reflection for him.  Ugh, I really have to force these chapters lately.  Shameless ad:  BenGay really works for muscle pain, so if you have a particularly harsh workout...use it!

Laureate:  I've checked your profile...Florida?  Well, no, not all that many people there speak Southern...A relative of mine informs me that Florida isn't really considered 'the South.'  I live up in NC and I've been to about...five other Southern states (not proud of it!).  The people around here do say "y'all" in the singular as well as the plural.  Trust me, I analyze their grammar.  They say lots of stuff that agitates me.  Sorry if you find it annoying if she says it, but based on all the places I've been and people I've talked to or heard...they do say it.  And sorry for last chapter's confusing update!  Also, I love your story.

Oh, and about his sleeping arrangements...I don't think I ever covered it in the earlier chapters.  I opened the files in Word and skimmed over them just to see if I mentioned them, and I didn't find anything so I made it up this chapter.

Speaking of this chapter...!  It was short, again, but I promise I'll try to update with longer chapters...at some point in time!  

Oh, and some useless trivia for you guys...'ante meridian' is basically 'a.m.'  'P.m.' would be 'post meridian.'  I found that out in my Geometry Honors class.

Did you guys see Dark Horizons part 1 and 2 of Evo?  Gambit had a better speaking part and Colossus actually spoke!  And he was concerned for Kitty!  Not to mention how Rogue stole Gambit's psyche...SHE KISSED HIM!  That was great!  Anyway...

**A rare spoiler for next chapter:  Remy gets a visitor...**


	8. Knock Three Times!

Knocking At Your Door

**Chapter 7**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

            Magneto, and the Acolytes gathered, collectively gasped at what they saw—or, rather, didn't see.  After all, Remy LeBeau had just disabled most, if not all, of Magneto's surveillance devices.  Needless to say, Erik Magnus Lensherr was not at all pleased.

            "The insolence!  The disrespect!  How dare he do that to me?  He knows how important it is to me that we keep tabs on our enemies!"

            "Well, mate, looks like 'e's keepin' 'is enemies closer'n 'is friends."

            "And what do you mean by that, Mr. Allerdyce?"

            "'Aven't you seen the way 'e looks at that sheila?  I mean, she's pretty an' all, but Remy usually doesn't blow this kinda job on any ol' looka.  'E's got it bad."

            "Pluz it'z not like he'z provink anyt'ing to her by disabling ze devices.  She didn't even know zey vere zere," Piotr threw in.

            "Er…whatever 'e just said."

            "Look," Sabertooth growled.  "One o' you runts has t' go in there an' convince him to turn 'em back on…or turn 'em on yerself."

            "Good thinking," Magneto said, trying not to sound bored with the simple plan.

            "I also think we should pull that kid offa the job."  Now, that would have given Magneto a moment of pause…if his genius mind hadn't thought of it already.

            "I agree.  Mr. LeBeau has proven that he obviously can't handle any decent-looking woman, even if he was sent to spy on her.  Mr. Allerdyce, you are to report to Xavier's mansion immediately and take Gambit away from his…distraction."

            "Er…right, mate."  And so St. John Allerdyce set off, for the second time (in this story), for the X-Mansion.

            Rogue had woken up bright and early that fine morning, the skies cloudy and the air nice and cold.  She'd started to bake something, she knew—she just couldn't remember what—and the next thing she knew, a portable radio she'd turned on earlier began playing Incubus's "Wish You Were Here."  Soon she was dancing along, holding her large wooden spoon in one hand and belting out the song, oblivious to the two eyes burning a hole in her, following her every move; or the ears only a space apart from those eyes, listening to her every word, every note.

            He'd heard the song before, but it held special meaning when she sang it to no one in particular.  However, he'd just have to change that last aspect.

            "Chére, Remy never knew y'cared!  You don' have t' wish anymo', Roguie, Remy's here."

            Blushing profusely, she turned stiffly to stare at him for a minute.  Then she regained her composure, and the stare was replaced with her trademark scowl.

            "Ah wasn't singin' t' you, swamp rat!  Ah nevah would!"

            "Denial ain' jus' a river in Egypt, chére," he retorted calmly.

            "An' yo' quotin' an author famous fo' a book on th' Mississippi," she replied just as calmly.  She couldn't, however, disguise the satisfied smirk that crossed her features.  Blinking in surprise, Remy realized he _had_ in fact quoted the renowned Mark Twain.  He was left somewhat speechless.  Then the doorbell rang.

            "Saved by th' bell."

            "An' Ah hated that show!"

            "I'll get it, petite.  You practice yo' karaoke skills, non?"

            Le Diable Blanc arrived at the mansion's doors and was mildly surprised to see his partner in crime, Pyro, standing outside.  The Aussie sniffed indignantly, dusting off his shoulder.

            "Get outta th' bloody doorway, LeBeau!  Can't ya let a bloke in?  I find it frightfully chilly out 'ere, y'know."

            "Non, Remy t'ink you can stand outside, mon ami.  W'a's dis all about, hein?  Ol' Mags upset 'bout what Gambit did las' night?"

            "Yeah, well, your li'l stunt got Kitty Cat thinkin' 'e's actually smart, Mags even more pissed off, and…well, other stuff."

            "What ot'er stuff?"

            "Well, for one thin', both Big Guys wancha off th' job.  Sorry, mate.  An' they wancha t' turn th' goods back on 'fore ya come back.  Ya know how it is."

            "Non, I don'.  You can go back an' tell dose hommes dat dey can kiss Remy's—sexy—ass.  An' also, she's de only femme 'ere!  Dere ain't nobody else home!  Dere's nobody _to_ spy on; Mags just has his tighty whities in a bunch.  Stop by de store on de way home, an' pick him up some Midol an' t'ongs.  Monsieur Kitty Cat'll 'preciate dat las' bit."

            "Ouch."

            As St. John started to walk away, Remy called out one more thing:

            "By de way, _I quit._"

Author's Notes:  Sorry for the late update!  Ahem, I mean, VERY late update!  My computer crashed and it's been taking me forever to replace some of the files I've lost, and reinstall some of my programs.  Fortunately, none of my fanfics were harmed when my files were deleted—but that's where procrastination comes in.  I am so, so, SO sorry!

            Also, I know this was a short chapter and kinda crappy, but I hope it was worth at least some of the delay…!  I'll try to keep updating this story as often as I can, and I know better now than to make any promises other than that.  'Til next time (which I hope won't be too far away)!


	9. Strip Search, Part 1

Knocking At Your Door

**Chapter 8**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

            Remy knew he wouldn't need to go get his clothing.  He had cards with him, and he could steal anything else he needed much more easily—even with his ever-present injury.  He smiled to himself at his genius quitting speech.  He really was sexy when he was smart (to all the fan girls out there, and others who loved the speech!).  He planned to celebrate tonight, with Rogue.

            For lunch they had turkey sandwiches, Rogue still irritated by his 'practicing karaoke' line.  Remy made a few suggestions about playing a game, but she knew better than to trust him.  Instead they watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, followed by the original Star Wars trilogy (disclaimer:  I own none of it!).

            "You sure you don' wanna play Twister, chére?"  She didn't respond.  "Sorry.  Rogue?"

            "Thank ya, an' no.  Ya can't play with jus' two people, swamp rat."

            "Remy was gon' enjoy jus' watchin' you bend an' flex, petite," he said with a sly wink.  She rolled her eyes at him, and he grinned back at her.  "Or we could jus' get in some o' dose positions fo' de hell o' it."

            "No."

            "How 'bout strip poker?"

            "Maybe latah."  His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  He hadn't expected that one.

            "You serious, river rat?" he asked in disbelief.  She just smiled and walked up to her room.

            Rogue was in the middle of a nice, warm, relaxing bubble bath when there was a knock at the door.

            "Jus' a minute!" she called.  She sunk her body deeper underwater and made sure to cover certain areas with bubbles before she called to let him know he could enter.

            "Darn, an' I was hopin' t' catch some o' de show," he said in mock disappointment, snapping his fingers.

            "Whatcha need, swamp rat?"

            "Jus' comin' t' see if yo' ready fo' our game."

            "Game?" she echoed, then remembered what she'd said a few hours ago.  While she thought it would be entertaining to tell him she had been kidding, she knew that wouldn't be true.  Besides, she could touch, so what could it hurt?

            And he expected her to back out.  That was an outright challenge he'd silently issued.  She could not turn down that sort of challenge.

            "Jus' give me a few minutes t' get ready," she said silkily.  He raised both eyebrows, then regained his composure and strutted out the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

            Rogue arrived downstairs for their game of poker fully dressed and with jewelry on.  She hadn't bothered with her make-up, but she had, he noted disappointedly, slipped on a pair of socks.  He assumed she had underwear on, as well, to make it harder for him to get her stripped.  She sat down across from him on the library floor and waited patiently for their activities to begin.

            "All right," he announced; "a few rules.  Since y'have on jew'lry, yo' probably gon' wanna take off one article at a time.  Da's fine, but anyt'in' comin' in pairs comes off in pairs—like yo' earrin's an' socks.  De bracelet an' anklet ain't comin' off, petite.  D'accord?"

            "Oui," she replied with a small smile.  "But Ah think yo' already assumin' yo' sorry ass is gonna win."

            "Sorry?  Remy's ass ain't sorry, chére.  Remy's ass is on fire."  She busted out giggling.

            "You callin' yo'self hot?  Man, you really are an egomaniac!"  She took a few more minutes to relax and regain her composure, but the amusement was still in her eyes when she spoke again.  "One mo' change, Cajun.  Let's play Blackjack instead, t' make this go fastah."

            "Deal."

            "An' no cheatin'."

            "Remy ain't gon' have t' cheat, ma chérie," he said, winking.

            "Then let's get this show on th' road," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Author's Note:  And so I shall be evil to you!  Mwahaha!  And this is only because I'm in a good mood.  We upped our internet connection to cable and I've been downloading more songs than I had on my PC before!  I even found out what that song is from the navy commercials.  You know, where there's like a bass or something for a few beats while you're looking at the divers and helicopters and the guy's talking about a book of your life…and then the guy makes some weird "yrah!" noise.  If anyone would like me to include this song, its title, and the artist in the next update, Strip Search Part 2, please press 1 now.  Hehe.

Anyway, I'm making this a two-part chapter because I wanted to play a computer game of Blackjack to use as a reference.  That way the winner will be a surprise to me, as well.  It'll definitely get interesting.  I'm also thinking of adding one twist or another to the story mid-game next chapter, but that might be too evil—so it's doubtful.  Ugh, I'm babbling.  I'll get to your reviews next chapter so be sure to leave good ones and get some friends to read my fic!  Please?


	10. Strip Search, Part 2

Knocking At Your Door

**Chapter 9**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

            She wore a dress.  It was long, black, and sleeveless.  It wouldn't be on her for long.

            _At least she didn't wear gloves…or shoes._

They'd sat down around a coffee table in the library, one on each couch.  Cards were laid out before them, and Rogue had proclaimed herself the dealer ("No cheating," she explained).  She passed out two cards to each of them, then sat back to inspect her hand:  A five and a seven.  She grabbed another card from the deck, and smiled.  A nine was added to her hand, bringing the total to twenty-one even.  Remy, meanwhile, had a two and a five.

            "Hit me."  He received a ten, and stayed.

            "Show meh what ya got, swamp rat."  They both laid out their hands, and Remy grinned as he removed his tight black shirt.  Rogue looked away blushing, but she was definitely peeking.  (Wouldn't we all?)  They reshuffled the deck.

            The next hand brought Rogue a queen, a six, and, upon a self-given hit, a two.  She stood at eighteen.  Remy hit three times (seven, three, two, four, and an ace) and stood at seventeen.  They laid down their hands, and he removed his black denim pants.  Rogue fought to stay calm.  He was left in his black smiley face boxers.

            "Looks like Ah'm on a winnin' streak, Cajun," she gloated shakily as she passed out two more cards each.  She had a king, a four, and dealt herself a five; he had two tens.  When they placed their cards on the table, she removed her earrings.

            "Looks like a _streak_ to me, but it ain't winnin', chére," he replied with a chuckle.  The next hand brought her a seven, an eight, and a bust with a king; he received a king and an eight.  "Take it off," he called teasingly.  She glared, and removed her socks.

            "That's all yo' gonna get t' see," she hissed.

            "We see 'bout dat, chérie."  She dealt herself a queen and an eight, but dealt him a nine and a ten.  "Yo' not a very good shuffler, Rogue.  You sure you don' want Gambit to deal?"

            "Yes, Ah'm sure," she growled as she removed her dress.  Unlike Rogue, Gambit stared openly and enjoyed every moment of it.  "Why did Ah agree t' this?"

            "'Cause you need mo' _excitement_ in yo' life.  Not t'mention you wanted a look at Remy's sexy body."

            "Once again, so full o' yo'self."

            "Jus' deal de cards, chére."

            "Ah'm winnin' this time," she responded as she dealt the cards once more.  Alas, it was not to be, as she dealt herself the same hand as the last round, and him an ace, a two, and a six.

Her eyes grew twice as large as she realized she'd be removing some underwear this time.  As her hands shakily found their way to the clasp of her bra, Gambit's hand shot forward and stopped her.

"You don' have t'do dat, petite.  We can stop."  She looked into his eyes, and saw he regretted his statement.  She knew he wouldn't take it back.  She also knew he was hopeful she wouldn't back down.

"But…why?"

"Mais, Remy ain't _dat_ big a pervert…or a jerk.  He got you int' dis, petite, he let you out," he said softly.  Rogue's eyes started to mist over.  Of all the guys she knew, in this situation he would have been the only guy to let her save face.  Of course, Logan, the Professor, and Dr. McCoy didn't count.  Logan wouldn't have let her take off her earrings; hell, he wouldn't have let her consider playing the game.

"Thank ya," she whispered.  He shrugged.

"Not dat big a deal," he stated smoothly.

"Thank ya anyway."  Then, a single tear sliding down her cheek, she leaned toward him…

…And kissed him.

Author's Notes:  How you like them apples, huh?  I finally got around to updating!  Sorry folks, my mom had surgery so I was a little distracted…but nevertheless, I am back in action!  And I have no idea what to do next!  Needing suggestions and ideas badly!

See, I already had results from the computer game in which _Rogue_ won.  However, after ransacking my room (it was messy beforehand anyway) and coming up with absolutely nothing, I quickly played a few more games.  This time Gambit won.  However, inspiration gave me a big ol' smack in the face and I thought to myself, "Oh yes, I will."  So yes, I did.  He's a gentleman.  And yet I still have no idea of what to do for next chapter.

Eventually this may get a plot…really…unlikely…

So, review!  Help me out!  Speaking of reviews…

Rogue the untouchable:  Yes, he is sexy!  If he were real, he'd be about as sexy as Johnny Depp—and he's the sexiest man alive, according to People Magazine!

Yagirl-123:  Well, I tried my hand at the fluffiness.  Did it work?  And as for that naked thing, sorry about that, but the fine chest is all you get to "see."  However, that does not stop you from imagining the rest. ;)

Caliente:  Yes, I DO live!  Mwahaha!  And I am evil to boot!  I'm even more evil because I made him make her stop.  However, that kiss may make up for it.

Sinthetic Angel:  Sounds like we've got a southerner on our hands, ya hear?  Lol.  And a Harry Potter fan to boot!

x-Bandet-x, Aro, Andi, ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau, jadedbeauty, AngieX, animfreak, and TheRogueCajun:  I am a procrastinator, and a bad one at that, but I'll tell you about that later!  Mwahaha!  You must all suffer from annoyance as I wait forever and ever to even think of the next chapter's idea!  Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing.

Cool-chick-rae, lovelylady, and taineyah:  Did you all read each others' reviews or something?  There seems to be a common theme amongst you about my evilness.  But hell, I am evil, aren't I?  And I think this fits as a suitable cliffhanger.  Mwaha!

Tokyobabe2040:  Looks like someone likes anime.  As a matter of fact, I've noticed a lot of anime fans also like X-Men:  Evolution.  What _is_ that appeal?  And yes, that song is cool.  "For you I'm awake…"  Hehe.

Ning Ning:  Well, it did get interesting.  Maybe not interesting enough, but, hey, I tried.  And as for you, missy, why aren't you updating Self Indulged?  And I thought I was a bad procrastinator!  Your profile said you can't come on the computer and maybe every two weeks, but…that doesn't mean you can't have it written out for when you can get online.  Oh yes, and I have another cliffy for you.  Hehe.

Roguechere:  Yes!  It's amazing!  I'm still here!  I've never actually played "strip" anything…but it was a pretty good idea in my head, Strip Blackjack.  And yes, the world is ending.  Now someone's going to have to throw the Ring of power into Mount Doom again.

Lixa:  Well, from my perspective of my story, it wasn't all that fast.  I mean, he has been bugging her for a while, and there was nothing else to do, and she likes him.  I'm thinking at this point she wanted to keep him partially interested.

Lady Starlight so kiss my ass:  Really?  I thought I'd gained a few pounds lately…hmm.  Well, if you read that part at the beginning of the author's notes, Rogue won originally.  But I lost those exact results, so now Gambit's won.  Somehow he must've cheated, hein?

PomegranateQueen:  Man, that threat scared me so much I couldn't bring up the courage to update for weeks!  Kidding, of course.  That threat even sounded southern.  Now _that's_ scary.  Kidding again.

Oh, and the dress she wore is from "On Angel's Wings" (episode 20).  Again, sorry for the updating delays, but it couldn't be helped.  Now that I'm on break, however, I may get to update a few more times.  Also, go see Lord of the Rings:  The Return of the King if you haven't already.  Damn good movie.  One more thing:  please, please, _please_ review.


	11. Surprise, Surprise

Knocking At Your Door

**Chapter 10**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

            The only coherent thought Remy LeBeau could muster was how good she tasted, and how nice she felt against him.  It was the sort of tease that always left you craving more, like an unhealthy addiction.  Yet how could any slice of Heaven such as this be unhealthy?  Well, if you never broke the kiss you'd starve, suffocate, or some sort of death dealing with dehydration.  Chances are if he could survive it, he'd never break a kiss with her.  Firstly, however, he'd have to kiss her.  The kiss she shared with him was all too brief for his liking.

            _Wonder if dat's part o' her mutation,_ he thought to himself.

            "Chére…" he started, but she quieted him with a wave of her hand.

            "Ah…think Ah'm gonna go up t' bed," she whispered.  She stood shakily, still shocked and awed by what she'd done.  She felt like she owed it to him for sparing her when he rightfully didn't have to, but she really enjoyed it.  She could just melt against him.  The smell of him, so close, and his warm skin, the shocked look on his face, his eyes glowing brightly as she kissed him…it was incredible.  She would never do it again.

            "Chére, don' run away from dis.  Chére!"  He sighed.  "Rogue!"  She turned toward him, and he could see she was uncomfortable with this.

            "Ah've…nevah kissed a guy before," she admitted.  He raised both eyebrows in surprise.

            "You sure 'bout dat?"

            "Ah think Ah'd know," she replied with a roll of her eyes.  He blinked at her.

            "Wow.  You kiss pretty good fo' a kissin' virgin."

            "Kissin' virgin?  Any way Ah can take that kiss back?"

            "Cute, chére, but Remy know yo' jokin'."  There was a long, eerily audible silence.

            "What now?"

            "Don' know, Rogue."

            "Well if Ah'm a kissin' virgin, yoah a kissin' slut.  Shouldn't ya know what t' do now?"

            "Usually de girls Remy kiss on de lips end up in Remy's bed."  She blushed.

            "Ain't no way, Cajun."  He chuckled.  He stood, and made his way to where she was still standing.  She watched him, confused, unsure of what to do.  He took her in his arms.

            "Dat's what Remy like 'bout you," he whispered softly into her ear, his warm breath caressing her cheek. She shivered involuntarily, and she suddenly felt lightheaded, dizzy, and exhilarated all at once.

            "Yoah turn," she whispered gently.

            "Fo' what?"

            "Ah kissed ya last time.  Now, it's yoah turn."  He grinned at her, his red and black eyes half closed.

            "…Be my pleasure," he murmured, as he lowered his head to hers and ensnared her lips.  His arms found their way around her hips, and hers sought out his neck in a loving embrace.

            It was one of the worst possible times for Xavier to wheel into the mansion, Beast not far behind him with their luggage.

Author's Notes:  Oh, yes!  I continue to be evil!  And yet I delivered!  Now I've got a little more to work with, and a plot _may_ eventually bloom!  So start getting more people to read, because they may actually enjoy themselves!  Whoo!  I am loving these cliff hangers.  Oh, and remember that they're both in their skivvies.  What a sight for baldy and hairy, eh?  (No offense to Beast and Xavier fans!)

            Watch closely and review like madmen, because I may have another update very soon!


	12. Aftermath Is Two Plus Two!

Knocking At Your Door

**Chapter 11**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

            "Please don't tell Logan, Professah…" Rogue pleaded.

            "Why's dat, petite?"

            "He'd kill ya," she said, glancing back at him.

            "My foremost concern is that you redress yourself, Rogue; and you, as well, Mr. LeBeau.  Then we will discuss Gambit's reasons for being here in the first place, and why Dr. McCoy and I came home to find you half-dressed."  The two looked sheepish, and Rogue was red-faced.  They began to redress themselves.

            "Indeed, this is most…discombobulating," Beast threw in as the two finished.

            "Doctor, would you be so generous as to place our bags in their respective rooms?"  Hank nodded, hefting the bags up and hoisting them off to where they belong.  Professor Charles Xavier steepled his hands and thought for a moment.  "Hank will not inform Logan of the indecencies of the evening, nor shall I.  Nor, Miss Rogue, shall we inform Mystique, Kurt, or Kitty, or any other girls that might leak the information.  Now, let's get down to business, shall we?  Why are you here, Mr. LeBeau?"

            "Yo' de telepat', you tell me."

            "I prefer to not dig into peoples' minds without their permission.  At this point, however, though I have your permission it would be easier for you to tell me yourself."

            "I came t' join de X-Men."

            "Then again, perhaps I should use my telepathy."

            "Professah!" Rogue cried indignantly.  "Ya could try bein' a li'l mo' subtle!"

            "It surprises me enough that you've come to trust him, Rogue, when you found it so hard to trust your own teammates."

            "You didn't see him how I saw him," she retorted defensively.

            "Indeed," he commented with a raised eyebrow.  "And yet I did see him in nothing but boxers only a short while.  I must say, it wasn't a site one wishes to see on a return from a long trip.  I hope you saw no more than what we saw…?"

            "No, Professah, we stopped."

            "Oui.  De femme an' I didn' plan t' take it any furt'er dan kissin'."

            "Very well.  Rogue, perhaps it is best if you clean up.  There's no telling when Logan and the others will arrive.  Also, I would like it if you would help Hank in the unpacking.  Remy, if you would come with me, I would like to discuss your reasons for being here."  The two teens looks at each other doubtfully, but Remy smiled at her in a reassuring manner.

            "Go on, petite.  Remy be fine.  He t'ink he can handle some rich bald telepat' in a wheelchair."

            "I'm still here, you know."

            "Right."

            "Ah'll be upstairs if ya need meh, swamp…Remy."

            "Remy, if you will," Xavier invited, and Remy escorted him to the office.

            Upstairs, in Xavier's room, Rogue was unpacking clothing alongside of Beast.

            "Th' only time Ah got caught bein' happy, an' y'all had t' ruin it…"

            "Ah, and you were caught in the rain, wasting time on the ground," Hank quoted.

            "Say wha?"

            "A song, my dear Rogue, although it doesn't much fit."

            "Beast," she said, looking at him, appalled, "don't evah intrude on a girl's private convahsation with herself."

            "My mistake, madam," he apologized with mock sincerity, bowing low.  "I confess I should have known better.  I myself enjoy my own moonlit promenades with myself.  I really am good company, you know."  Rogue giggled.  "I enjoy long evenings filled with music, dance, walks on the beach…"

            "Operas," Rogue added hastily.

            "Why, yes, of course.  My dear, if you weren't already taken by that dashing young man with those devil's eyes I'd say we would make a good pair."  Rogue smiled at him.

            "Ah agree," she said with a curtsy.

            "I don't know that I'll ever find a girl quite like you."

            "Ah hope you can manage," she spoke, putting a hand to her heart.

            "How will I ever go on?  He is such a lucky man."

            Turning serious, she replied, "We aren't really datin', as it were."

            "Does not dating come before kissing?" he shot back.

            "Well, usually," she whispered sheepishly.  "Ah have no real idea wheah we stand at th' moment."

            "Do you wish to date him?"

            "Yes, but Ah'm traditionalist.  Th' guy should ask th' gal, not th' othah way around."

            "Perhaps it won't be very long before the guy does ask the 'gal.'  You can see it in his eyes."

            "Maybe," she mumbled thoughtfully, and the two returned quietly to their tasks.

            "Please don't take this personally, Remy, but you have been working for Magneto for some time and I'm not all too sure if I can trust your word.  Does your permission stand?"

            "Oui."

            "Then close your eyes, relax, and open your mind…"  A bright flash of light, and the professor stood with Remy.

            _Guess dis be m'mind, non?_

            "That it is.  I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stand back, and leave me to search in peace.  I must locate your most recent memories…minus the details of your kisses and stripping, if you don't mind."

            _Not at all, Mon Capitan.  Remy'd prefer t'keep dose t' himself, an' sacred._

            "As you wish.  To each his own."  _Ah, here we are.  The day he arrived he was, indeed, genuinely injured…but faked the reasons.  He was sent here to spy, and for his own personal reasons…not realizing it was Rogue inside the mansion.  The look on her face when she found him…priceless!  This young man is quite the egocentric…although not as bad as Pietro Maximoff, from the memories I saw with Rogue._  He skipped forward through the memories, and one caught his eye.  _A date?  Our young Rogue, on a date?  Logan would be proud of her…if he weren't so overprotective.  _He moved forward in 'time'.  

            He saw Remy disabling all of the devices he'd placed in the mansion only days before.  He saw Rogue singing in the kitchen.  He was flying through the memories now, ghosts of the scenes acting them out as he passed.  He heard the doorbell ring.  _Aha, and who might this visitor be?  Pyro?_

He decided to take a closer look at this memory.  He reached out to the ghost images of the scene acted out before him, and with a flash he felt as if he were there when it happened.  A spectator, he watched from the side as everyone's favorite line is repeated:

            _"Non, I don'.  You can go back an' tell dose hommes dat dey can kiss Remy's—sexy—ass.  An' also, she's de only femme 'ere!  Dere ain't nobody else home!  Dere's nobody to spy on; Mags just has his tighty whities in a bunch.  Stop by de store on de way home, an' pick him up some Midol an' t'ongs.  Monsieur Kitty Cat'll 'preciate dat las' bit."_

_            "Ouch."_

_            As St. John started to walk away, Remy called out one more thing:_

_            "By de way_, I quit."

            He saw then that Remy cared enough about Rogue, if not the cause, to give up a job he'd seemed to be happy enough with.  The Professor saw through that memory alone that Remy had no more ulterior motives.  The affection he showed Rogue was genuine, and Xavier would not step in the way of it.

            _Rogue,_ he called to the girl telepathically as he slipped out of Remy's mind, _You will be very happy together.  I'll take care of Logan._

Author's Notes:  Okay, not answering the reviews at the moment…because frankly, you should all go read a fanfic I discovered not too long ago!  I mean right now, people!  It's great!  Do yourself a favor and go read **The Two Towers Are Falling Down**, by ASGT and Kat Maximoff.  It's a crossover between Lord of the Rings:  The Two Towers and X-Men:  Evolution.  Also, please review it and encourage her to write a parody/crossover for Fellowship of the Ring and Return of the King, as well!  Even if you aren't a fan of LOTR, this story is just great!


	13. Whoa, Whoa, I Gotta Go, Back to School

Knocking At Your Door

**Chapter 12**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

            The students at the beach had been the first to return.  Gradually, in scattered formation, the students who'd gone home also returned.  Logan, Ororo and Evan, thankfully, had been the last to show up at the mansion's doorstep.

            _Storm, we need to talk,_ boomed the Professor's mental voice in Ororo's mind.

            _Yes, Professor?_

_            It's about Rogue…she had a boyfriend._

_            I am truly glad for her._

_            However, he is a former Acolyte.  We all fear Logan, of all residents here, may think the worst of this news.  I'll need you to distract him from any glimpses of Gambit he may have on his way to my office.  I hope to break the news…gently._

_            I shall try my best, Professor._

Then, to Logan:  _I'll need to see you in my office.  Ororo will escort you._

And, finally, he added:  _Rogue, I'll need you to hide Gambit—quickly, and cover his scent._

_            Ah know, Professah.  Ah sometimes smell y'all, too._

_            I vaguely realized.  We don't smell too badly, do we?_

_            Naw._

_            Well, that's good._

_            Anyway, Ah'm on it._  She snatched Gambit and coaxes him up to the room she shares with Kitty, with a raised eyebrow and suggestive smirk from Remy.

            "Stuff it Gumbo, ain't got all day.  Ah'd prefer t' have ya alive, so move!"

            "Oui, oui," he said with a sigh.

            "Logan," said the Professor amiably, "I have something…important to tell you.  Please keep an open mind."

            Rogue could hear Logan's shouts even from upstairs.  Gambit looked a little surprised.

            "Dat de homme Remy's s'posed t' be afraid o'?"

            "Yep."

            "Remy sees why, now.  De Professor gonna be okay?"

            "He's a telepath.  If all else fails he'll brainwash Logan…he'd rather not have Logan going haywire or AWOL.  Anyway, school starts in a week or so.  You comin'?"

            "I'll t'ink about it."

            "Yes or no, Cajun.  No fence-sittin' on this."

            "Does de belle Rogue want de Gambit t' come?" he asked slyly.

            "Sure, why not?"

            "Den oui.  I'll come."

            A week has passed.  With much effort and a few threats, Logan's growls whenever he saw Remy were reduced to glares and harsh looks.  Remy had appeared not to notice, which just irritated Logan all the more.  Rogue often physically separated the two, glaring at _both_ of them.  Needless to say the week went by unusually slow.

            Two days before the return to school saw the X-students back-to-school shopping.  They picked out new clothes—Kurt saw no need to, since he had not outgrown any of his and had an image inducer anyway (but the others bought him some anyway)—books, pencils, paper, and anything else the girls saw that was "cute or interesting."  The boys would give each other a knowing look and a chuckle every time this happened, which was often, first of all because it wasn't their money and secondly because girls would be girls.  Many female stereotypes ensued.

            The night before the big day brought a pizza party.  Kitty ate the plain cheese pizza, Kurt and Evan dug into any and all types of pizza, and Gambit took one or two slices.  Jean and Scott intentionally took over an entire table and stared amorously at each other throughout their dinner.  Some herded their selves into the library, where they ate without complete disgust.  Remy sat down next to Rogue, much to Kurt and Logan's distaste, and Kurt sat glaring at the two next to Kitty.  Each 'couple' was on a separate couch.  Logan stood in a corner, having eaten hours earlier, and the Professor, Beast, and Storm were nowhere to be seen.

            Remy inconspicuously, despite Logan's harsh stare, moved his right hand over to Rogue's left hand, as she was sitting to his right.  She knew what he was doing and why, and tried not to look surprised.  She turned her hand over, moving closer to him to hide their contact, and held his hand.  Logan huffed out of the room.  Gambit suppressed a small smile.

            "I, like, so do not want to go back to school," Kitty said, sounding cheery despite her depressed words.

            "Why not?  You'll be in tenth grade* this year."

            "Yeah, and you'll be a senior, Rogue."

            "I vill be a twelfth grader*," Kurt threw in.

            "I'm actually going t' school," Remy stated.  Kurt and Kitty's mouths were agape.

            "Really?" they asked in unison.  He nodded.

            "Like, cool!" Kitty said in recovery.  Gambit raised an eyebrow.

            It was now the first day of school.  The X-Men arrived at Bayville Senior High in two different vehicles.  Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Kurt, and Jean rode in Scott's convertible; the rest rode in the other car with Evan at the wheel.  They all walked in together, but not without stares and whispers from all of the human students.

            "This why you want Remy at school wit' ya, petite?" Remy whispered to Kitty.  She nodded.  Remy then took a pencil from behind Scott's ear and charged it, aiming it maliciously at the closest whispering students.

            "Say it t' our faces or shut up," he threatened.

            "Gambit!" Scott shouted.  "Put the pencil down!  Do you want to get suspended on the first day?"

            "Let 'em try, mon frére," Remy replied pleasantly.

            "Ah know ya ain't in all mah classes," Rogue whispered to Remy in her last class.  In truth, no, he wasn't in any of her classes; he'd skipped all of his to join her.

            "Guess so," he said with a shrug and a cheesy grin.  She rolled her eyes.

            "Look, Ah think some o' the othah kids need ya more'n Ah do.  Some o' them just started high school."

            "Some o' dem aren't dating Gambit," he retorted.

            "An' Ah am?  Way t' ask a girl out."

            "Only if you want t', chére, but Remy knows de answer."

            "Tell me then.  Am Ah datin' ya?"

            "Oui."

            "Then stop followin' meh all day.  Go follow Kitty or Amara.*"

            "Can't, Roguie.  Sorry."

            "Why not?"  He did not respond right away.  "Why _not_?" she pressed.

            "Je t'aime, Rogue."

Author's Notes:  Okay, yeah, it sucks, deal with it.  I don't have much of a plot for this story anyway…it's more situational.  I didn't plan very thoroughly when I started this, so this chapter was crappy.  But I wrote this chapter more for someone else, explained…now:

I am in an X-Men:  Evolution-based rpg.  My friend, who plays Tabitha/Boom-Boom, desperately wants a boyfriend.  She has narrowed the field down to Pyro or Pietro.  Please, for the sake of her happiness, and my sanity, help me find a Pyro or Pietro that would be willing to date her.  If you are willing, or know a guy who is, please sign up today at:

****

**Thank you!**

*I am not sure of their actual age; these ages just suited me.


	14. It's Over Now, the Music of the Night!

**Knocking at Your Door**

Chapter 13

By Kanshisha Tenshi

Rogue frowned. She'd avoided Remy the rest of the day after school. She'd ridden home with Kitty sitting between he and she so she could further avoid him, and sat puzzling what he'd said.

Her French was exactly perfect, but didn't 'je t'aime' mean 'I love you'?

That couldn't be. Sure, they were close and all, and she did have some feelings for him—though she'd be damned if she let him know that—love was a bit too strong of a word for what they had at the moment. Wasn't it?

She fell back on her bed with a groan. Stupid, complicated Remy had just screwed things up again. She needed him to go follow someone else around school the next day. She couldn't handle being so close to him while sorting things out.

But what was there to sort out, really? She'd never been in love before, so how did she know this wasn't the real thing? Sure, she'd had her crush on Scott—but that had been nothing compared to this. This—well, this felt wonderful to Rogue. _Is this love that Ah'm feelin'? Oh, dammit._

She stood back up and marched out of her room. It was well past two in the morning anyway; all possibilities of a good night's rest had flown out the window somewhere around one a.m. Not even warm milk or George W. Bush's speeches could have put her to sleep. So, she went down and watched one of said speeches anyway.

Remy found her practically passed out in the living room, CNN news turned on and Bush domineering the screen (A/N: I'm not anti-Bush; I love guys that look like monkeys. J/k. Don't own Bush or CNN…not that I would want to). Even stretched to her limits Rogue wasn't long enough to cover the entire couch, so he decided to fill up the extra space with himself and use himself as a pillow for any part of her that happened to overlap.

He had not been able to sleep and had come down to watch something equally as boring as the Bush speeches: _White Noise_ (don't own it, don't like it). Rogue hadn't responded well to his little confession earlier that day—no, make that yesterday. In fact, she hadn't responded at all from what he could see. She'd spent the rest of the day being silent and irritable—the former being a rarity for her, the latter more normal. He'd expected her to be angry, sad, overcome with joy, turned on—but there was nothing. No clenched fist, tears, smiles, or leers—nothing.

He sighed, and at that she woke up and promptly fell off the couch.

"Chére!"

"Ah'm okay. Well, Ah was when Ah was still sleepin. What'd ya have t' go an' do that for, Cajun?"

"Do what, Roguie? Love y'? Watch yo' beautiful face when y'slept? Hold y'? _Sigh?_"

"Yeah, that," she grumbled.

"Which 'dat' would dat be?"

"Ah dunno. Just stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Cajun…" she growled.

"Non, seriously. What do y'want me t'stop?" He looked into her eyes. "Do y'not want me t'love ya, ma fille?"

"No…"

"No wh—"

"No Ah don't want ya t' stop lovin' me," she said irritably, punching his kneecap. "An' while Ah'm at it, no mo' questions, 'kay?"

"Oui."

"Look, Cajun," she started, running a hand nervously through her hair, "Ah'm so confused over the whole thin'. Ah mean, this is worse'n when we got caught with our pants down in front'a the Professah—no commentin' from the peanut gallery; Ah ain't through. Remy, Ah've been thinkin' 'bout this—us—all day an' Ah've realized somethin'."

He sighed, swallowed, wiped some sweat from his brow, crossed his fingers, bit his lip, and closed his eyes.

"Ah realized that Ah want this. Ah want us. Ya make meh feel like no othah guy has—not sayin' much, Ah know, but pretty dang special t'me, ya know? Ah like how we are t'gether. Ah don't want that t'stop."

His eyes flew open. "Rogue--?

"Yeah."

"Den will y'--?"

"Yeah, Remy, Ah'll ma—" She couldn't finish her sentence, because as soon as she agreed his lips practically smothered hers. She melted into his kiss. He pulled away.

"I t'ink, t' be safe dough, we ought t' wait 'til ya graduate, Rogue."

"Yeah."

"Remy'd hate fo' you t' drop out 'cause o' de bébe."

"Baby? What—" she froze at the look he gave her, then smacked him playfully.

"Swamp rat."

"River rat."

"Ah love ya."

"I know."

The end.

Author's Notes: Okay, so not the greatest ending of all time but I felt like it needed to end somehow. It's been so long since I've updated any of my stories and I felt like this one was a little closer to being done than AoH2 or BU. So, review as always my lovelies. One more year until I graduate!


End file.
